Harry Potter and the Whomping Willow
by Moon Shadow23
Summary: James and his friends find out what Remus has been hideing


Chapter One  
"The Potters"  
  
It was September 1st, 2:00 a.m. "Congratulations, you have a two beautiful babies. One boy and one girl." The doctor said as two little babies were laid in Stephanie and John Potter's arms. Two weeks later "John can you get the bottles out of the fridge for the twins?" "Yeah just a minute." A moment later he came back with the bottles. "Here." "Thank you John." Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." John said. "Hi buddy, thought you could use a break and a nap." "Thanks Jacob. But I don't think Stephanie would like that you know how much she dislikes you." "Plus I don't think your wife will want you gone for long since you did just have a baby of your own." "John, who is it?" Stephanie came in holding James in her arms. "Well if it isn't Jacob Black. Shouldn't you get home and help your wife with your own son Sirius." "Aw come on Stephie why do you have to ruin all my fun?" "Here we go again." John said in the back round. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed and hit him in the shoulder. "Well I guess that's my queue to leave. See you later bye." Jacob disappeared into thin air. You see they weren't normal people, they where witches and wizards. Stephanie and John lived in Godric's Hollow far away from the muggle world. Muggles are non-magical folks. Later that month James and Kari were sleeping more and more through the night. Which made Stephanie and John very happy. Then a few weeks after that the Potter's and the Black's got together to let their children play. "So Stephanie how are you dealing with the twins?" "Okay, how are you dealing with having two kids to deal with in your house Jessica?" "Fine, although I have to put them in timeouts a lot." After that they talked for a while and the Potter's went home.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Diagon Ally"  
  
Ten years later. "James, Kari time to get up we have to go get you school supplies." "But mom we haven't gotten are letters yet." "We just got them this morning James now get ready." "Mom isn't a little early to be going." Kari said quietly. "Kari this year I heard it's going to be busy. So we are going earlier than normal." "Plus your father is at the office again so I have to take you myself." "Mom we are running out of floo powder we should get some more while we're out." One bye one they stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Ally." As soon as they got there James and Kari where dragging their mother in every direction to look at things. The first thing they did was go to Gringotts bank. Next they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Hello is anyone here?" "Hello Stephanie" an old man said. "Hello Mr. Ollivander." "This must be James and Kari Potter." "Which one would like to go first?" "I'll go first." James jumped in front of Kari." "Try this Mahogany 13 1/2 inches excellent for charms work." James waved the wand and felt a warm tingling in his fingers. "Wonderful." He said as he took he wand out of James' hand. "That wand will cost be seven sickles please." Stephanie paid the seven sickles. "You next Kari." Mr. Ollivander said in a kind voice after trying almost the whole store Mr. Ollivander went into the very back and picked up a very old dusty box. "Here Kari try this one." He said in a very tired voice. She waved the wand in the air as her arm felt a strong tingling sensation in her arm, hand and fingers. He took the wand from Kari and started wrapping it with a sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong Mr.Ollivander?" "It is just very weird." "Why?" He said this in almost a whisper. "This wand was the first wand I ever made. Half unicorn tail and half phoenix feather good for everything there is. It takes a very good and powerful witch or wizard to control this wand." "Whoa that is weird." James said silently. "Sorry about that. That wand will cost ten sickles." After they were done they went to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, Blorish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and Eye lops Owl Emporium to get their pets. Then they came across the Quality Quddich Supplies Store. "Mom can we please check out the brooms. Please. Pretty please." "No, first years are not allowed to have brooms." "Awe please mom." James and Kari begged their mom. "No it is time to go home. Now." So that was the end of that and they went home.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"The Hogwarts Train"  
  
That morning James and Kari got up to get their presents from their parents. "Hey James?" "What Kari?" "Look we got a letter from Sirius and some presents." "Cool, what did we get?" James came and sat beside Kari. "We got dung bombs, wet start fireworks, and whole lot of other joke items. Look he also sent me a book of powerful magic too." "Morning." John said to his children. "Morning dad." They said together. After they got all their stuff together to leave to the train station. "Come on kids if you don't hurry we will miss your train." They got to the train station at 10:50. They had ten minutes before the train was supposed to leave. "Now go through the barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Remember if you are scared do it at a bit of a run." Soon James and Kari were staring at a scarlet steam engine. Then they went aboard and found a seat to sit in aboard the train and went to find Sirius, who they hadn't seen since the end of last year. "James, Kari." They turned around and saw that Sirius was standing across the station. "Happy birthday you guys." Sirius said as he ran up to them. "Thanks for the wonderful presents." Kari said in a thoughtful voice. "We loved the dung bombs. Kari and I had a war with them. Mom got so mad us. We were grounded for a week." "Come on you guys show me where you are sitting at." After they got settled in their compartments they said goodbye to their parents and went back to their compartment. Soon after they departed two boys came into their compartment. "Do you guys have enough room in here for to more? There are no more compartments open." The boys were their age. The one was tall and seemed serious. The other boy was shorter and a little more rounded out. "Yeah no problem." Sirius said with a smile. "Sirius don't even think about it." "Awe come on Kari you ruin all my fun." "How did you know he was planning something?" The shorter boy said. "I just know he is that's all." "Okay." The taller one said. "I'm Kari, and this is my brother James and this is my life long friend Sirius." The taller one answered. "My name is Remus and this is my friend Peter." They exchanged what their lives where like before they got their letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About an hour later a girl came in and said we better change into our robes because we would soon be at Hogwarts. She had said her name was Lilly Evens. After they were changed into their robes. They got ready to get off the train.  
  
Chapter Four  
"The Sorting"  
  
When the train arrived it was clear and cool, and a big man who was covered in hair was calling the first years over to him. "Now all the first years into the boats and we'll be off." All the first years climbed into the boats, and the large man got in a boat to himself. While James, Kari, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all got into two other boats. "That's Hagrid, he's Keeper of Keys and he also is Game Keeper at Hogwarts." When they got closer to the castle Hagrid called out. "Heads down." When a cliff edge came up. Then they got out of the boats and walked up the stone steps. The doors opened up and a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green stood there. She looked very stern. James used his telekinesis power that he had always shared with Kari. "She doesn't look like someone we should cross." "I agree. We should be careful." Kari said back. The witches stern voice brought them back to reality. "Thank you Hagrid for bringing them across the lake." "Your welcome Professor." He gave Kari, James, and Sirius a wink as he left the building. "Follow me." They followed their professor down the stone corridor into a circular room. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house that are in your year, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common rooms." "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." She paused and looked around. "While you are here, your triumphs will earn you points, when you break rules you will lose points for your houses. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, wins the house cup, a great honor." "The Sorting will take place in a few moments in front of the school." "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the room. "Man she is really strict." Sirius said as he sat down with James and Remus. "Yeah I know how are we supposed to get away with are pranks with her around." James agreed. "Just don't get caught doing it that's how." Kari said. At that moment about twenty ghosts came through the walls. They where arguing. "My dear Friar, we don't know peeves yet we should give him a chance." Then they started to notice that there were students in the room. "New students." The fat friar smiled at them. "Yes, I agree." Said two other ghosts. "Hope to see you all soon." Said a ghost that was all gray. "The sorting's about to start come along now" said Professor McGonagall's voice. They followed her into the Great Hall. It was huge and sitting on a stool was an old hat just sitting there. Then suddenly the hat began to sing.  
"Oh, you may think I'm tattered;  
But don't see me as you do,  
I'll throw myself away if you find  
Any smarter hat than me,  
You can keep your black hats,  
Your whites clean and bright,  
For I'm a sorting hat,  
And I can top them all,  
There's nothing I can't see  
In your head,  
So put me on and I'll tell  
You where to go,  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart?  
Their daring nerve, and chivalry,  
Sets Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patients Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on your head!  
Don't get scared or afraid!  
You're safe in these hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!" Every one burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "When I call your name please step forward." "Abbott, Raymond" He sat down the hat called out "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs clapped. Next was "Bones, Jessie" "Hufflepuff!" The hat called out. She went to sit by Raymond. "Black, Sirius" Sirius sat down and waited. After a moment or two the hat called out "Gryffindor!" "Boot, Ernie" "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered. "Brocklehurst, Anna" She also went to Ravenclaw. "Brown, Lisa" She was the second new Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Vincent" He was the first to go to Slytherin. "Evens, Lilly" James watched her carefully "Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. James looked sad at this. "Finch- Fletchley, Travis" He went to Hufflepuff. "Longbottom, Frank" "Hufflepuff!" He looked very accident-prone. "Lupin, Remus" James, Peter, and Kari watched carefully. "Gryffindor!" Sirius clapped madly. "MacDougal, Alan" The Ravenclaw table welcomed him. "Malfoy, Lucius" The hat hadn't even touched his head and if called out "Slytherin!" "Lloyd, Crabbe" "Slytherin!" "Eddie, Goyle" "Slytherin!" There weren't many people left now. There was a "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then "Pettigrew, Peter" "Gryffindor!" Then "Potter, James" It immediately said "Gryffindor!" Then there was "Potter, Kari" For a long while she just sat there. "Were to put you. You have qualities of every house.' There is no specific house that suits her she fits every where!" McGonagall looked shocked like everyone else there. "Quiet please" Dumbledore. "This has never happened before." "Miss Potter, where would you like to be placed?" "Gryffindor, please." Kari said in a hushed voice. "Continue please," he said. "Right Professor." "Thomas, Joey" "Hufflepuff!" "Turpin, Terry" "Slytherin!" "Last of all 'Zabini, Narcissa" "Slytherin!" Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts for another year. Before we begin I would like to say a few words. Dog pile! Puddle! Oink! Squirt!" "Thank you."  
  
Chapter Five  
"The Banquet"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kari stared at the table in amazement. For it was covered with food. Suddenly a ghost came up and introduced himself to the group. "Hello, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service Resident Ghost of Gryffindor Tower." "I've heard of you. Your Nearly Headless Nick!" said a girl sitting at the table. "I would prefer Sir Nicholas." "Who are the other resident ghosts? Sir Nicholas." Kari questioned curiously. "Well the ghost for Hufflepuff is the Fat Friar. The Ravenclaw ghost is The Gray Lady. The last one would be The Bloody Baron for Slytherin." "Thank you very much Sir Nicholas." "No problem." "Why did you ask him that Kari?" James asked her. "Because I wanted to know." After they where done eating Professor Dumbledore got up again. The hall became quiet. "Just a few start-of-term warnings." "First years should know that the forest is forbidden to all students of any year." "Also no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." "Quiddich trials will be held in the second week of the term. Any second years or higher who are interested see the teacher for your house." "And finally, I must tell you this year a whopping willow has been planted and no students are aloud to go near it unless you with to meet an untimely death." "And now to pick a tune and sing the Hogwarts song." The whole school began to sing.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.  
Teach us something please,  
Weather we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until are brains all rot." He kept conducting till everyone finished. Kari was the last one to stop. Everyone just stared, for she had the most beautiful voice. After she was done they all clapped and whistled. "Now off to bed everyone." Dumbledore said. They started off to bed when a boy there age decided to come towards them. "Hey you, why did you choose these Gryffindor losers anyway?" Kari turned around to face him "What is your name?" She said in a resentful way. "Servus Snape" "Well Servus, they aren't losers they're my friends. I choose that house because I wanted to be there." "And if you ever say that again you'll be sorry." She turned and walked away. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter followed close behind her. When they got up the stairs there was a big portrait and one boy walked up and said "Tulips Rise" just loud enough for them to hear. They entered through the hole into the common room and went up to their dormitories.  
  
Chapter Six  
"The Dreams"  
  
The next day Kari woke with a start. She new that she woke because of her dreams, then she noticed that all the girls in Gryffindor tower where standing around her "Why are you all staring at me?" "You were screaming in your sleep. We thought you where in pain." An older girl told her. They went down stairs and almost collided into Professor McGonagall, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. "Kari, we heard you scream. Are you okay?" Sirius asked. "I just had a nightmare. I'm fine." "Can you remember it Ms. Potter?" "No, sorry I worried all of you though." She lied. She could recount every detail of the dream. Who was that man she saw? What did he do to that muggle? She couldn't answer herself. "Are you sure your okay?" James asked her with mind powers. "Yeah I am fine." She answered back. After the scene that morning, they went down to breakfast. She still couldn't see who could do that to muggles. Just then a hundred of owls flew over their heads. "Wow that's so cool." Sirius said in an awed voice. "They probably have are schedules." James said as the letters dropped into their laps. "What do we have?" "First, we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Then we have History of Magic with Hufflepuff. On Wednesday we have Defense Against Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Then we have Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Then we have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. On Friday we have Charms with Ravenclaw. Then Potions with Slytherin." Kari said as she listed off the classes they had. "Well it sounds okay." Peter said. "Except the classes with Slytherin." Sirius said in a disgusted voice. 


End file.
